Missing Serial Killer
by mkjc8
Summary: There has been a series of murder in the past five months. Natsume is considered the guilty party; however he is missing. Mikan and others come together to solve the mystery. Would they discover the gruesome truth? on temorary HIATUS
1. Missing Serial killer

**I do not own any of the characters found in this story. This story contains extreme OOC in some cases. Thank you for reading this and please R&R**

**Summary**

**There has been a series of murder in the past five months. Natsume is considered the guilty party; however he is missing. Mikan and others come together to solve the mystery. Would they discover the gruesome truth?**

Log check

_2:42 P.M._

_A female around mid-20 was found dead in her apartment. She was found with multiple stab wounds in a shape of a __**K **__and had carbon monoxide pouring out of her body. Cause of death is still unclear. It is likely a serial killer. Four other females around the same age group were killed in a similar manner .Each body was found on the same day of each month. The crime scene may be invalid. A man was found near the scene around the time of death. He had raven hair and crimson eyes. _

_5:23 P.M._

Sigh…..

I closed my book and went to get some coffee. The serial killer case is still wearing me down. It scares me to think that one of my old friends was a killer. He had raven hair and crimson eyes just like the description. He disappeared around May of 2011. The serial killing spree started around June. Now it is November and he is nowhere to be seen. The only thing that is preventing him from being guilty is the time. Why would he wait for one month before killing? Where? There is also the fact that he was pretty well known. In most cases, serial killers hold grudges and were pretty secluded. I knew him for most of my life and he had never hold a grudge like that for what I know. There are many mysteries that still protect him; however he is still the main suspect. He was my best friend.

"The murder weapon was found at a park near the crime scene" the chief bellowed out

In most cases serial killers leave the weapon at the scene as a mockery to the police. The question is why did he try to hide it? With this fact it is concluded not a premeditated murder, but that knocks down the theory of a serial killer. It seems like the killer is trying to make us run in circle.

"It could also be an accomplice doing this or a copycat" I blurted out without much thought

An accomplice works for one goal. They use each other for an alibi. A copycat is a person uses the same manner to kill someone, so they are not suspected. With that they can make an alibi for the other deaths without trying. They may not know the originals work for the first three completely.

As soon as I said it I had regretted it immediately. Their heads turn to me expecting something else. The shock on the chief's face only stayed for a second before reacting to my words.

"That could also be a possible solution" he said solemnly

"What is your name?"

It seems like he was quite mad for stealing his spotlight. I ignored the stares and reply.

"Yukihara Sakura Mikan sir"

The other detectives' eyes grew slightly. Yukihara was the maiden name of my mothers. Before marriage, she was considered one of the best detectives in Tokyo. She had become a legend in only one year's worth of time, but disappears at the ripe of her time. I have always considered that I only got this job due to my mother's fame, and I might never come out of her shadow. Most just shrugged it off believing it's a coincidence while other still gave awed glances at me. The chief looked like I killed his favorite childhood dog. His red face calmed down after a few minutes. He soon continues to list down the facts of the murder. It was all the same clues, but had a few more detailed

"Meeting adjourned"

Everyone began to rise from their seats. I stayed along with six other people. It was two girls that were twins, a stoic girl name Hotaru, a silly boy named Koko, a shy boy name Yuu, and Ruka. Every one of them had made a name in this district. The twins were known for anthropology. They are the best known for finding facts from corpses, no matter how decomposed it was. They are able to find the basic, such as age, gender, cause of death, height of the killer, and even reconstruct the face; however the state of the body can determine the details. Hotaru is a serious and stoic female. She advances in technology. If she can get details on a person's feature, she can identify him/her. Even if it is from just a sketch, Hotaru can look up the person and their history. She usually works with the twins to identify the victims. She is in charge with the system here to prevent any hackers. Koko is a very silly and fun loving boy, and is the interrogator of the group. You are unable to hide something from him. Like taking a candy from a baby, he can get info from the criminal. He has this way of talking that can make you spill out every secret you have. He can even read facial patterns. He'll know when you are sad, happy, anything. He is also someone who loves to blab his mouth. Then there is Yuu and Ruka, they were a team. They worked under covered cases. The two were like a miracle team. I believe it may come from their appearance and acting skills. Those two do not give off an illusion of the stereotypical cop. They only started three months ago, and they already solved more cases then the average ratio. I am considered for my observation and deduction skills. I have photographic memory which helps me in a time of need. Everyone is around their early 20's and they all started only a couple months prior to the first incident. I never really talked to them before.

"What is it you need?" the chief barked at us.

No one flinched at it. They all looked at each other surprised by the grouping. There was so much tension in the room it could be cut with a knife. I decided to talk to break the awkwardness first.

"I believe everyone have the same motive for staying behind. We all want to be the main group for this case." I assumed irrationally

They looked at me with shock and a bit of gratefulness in some. The chief had an outrageous face. He looked like he was talking to preschoolers.

"You all do know that you are still novices in this area" he spoke slowly

I could see Hotaru's eye twitch a little. Everyone in this room was thoroughly annoyed. The tension was back on and more furious than before.

"We have more talent than everyone else in this agency" Hotaru replied stiffly

The chief laugh out loud. He looked with arrogance.

"I have been in this line of jobs for more than twenty years; we do not need silly little kids to butt into this serious case. All of you are still novices, everyone else have at least ten years of experience more then you." He said with an amused face

"If you don't need anything else I'll be leaving now." He said followed by a hearty laugh

He left behind silence in the room. The stale air was making it hard to breathe. Ruka only chuckled awkwardly. Everyone stared at one another; was it always going to be like this? I rose from my seat and left the room leaving the unnerving silence…..

I frantically looked over my notes again and again. There must be something I was missing, anything. I was not going to quite due to my bastard of a boss. I decided to go independent if no one was going to help. I looked over my notes and still contemplated about my theory. An accomplice or a copycat can be the cause of the fifth murder, but there still is the fact that Natsume is still missing and the other four are still a mystery. After three hours of searching I was about to give up. Suddenly I got a text from an unknown number. I began pondering who it was. It said…..

_Meet me at the station at 9:00_

_-Ruka_

Ruka? Why would he send me this text? Forget about that, where did he get my number? I decided to not to think too much about it and left. I arrived there thirty minutes later and discovered everyone else there too. Anna and Nonoko had a worry face while Hotaru had her usual stoic face, and the boys were restless. Ruka finally came ten minutes later.

"Took you long enough Nogi" Hotaru grumbled

You could just about everyone was peeved.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic" Ruka panted in between words

"What do you mean, you got stuck in traffic? We all came from the same place." Koko said

"I had other stuff to prepare for this meeting."

I had just notice the bag in his hand. It was awfully big, but I had no idea what it was.

"What is it?" Anna said

"It is all the data I could get from the serial case."

I blinked my eyes, is that a dream? After I left, everyone came together and discussed about working together. Apparently they all had known Natsume, and were helped by him at least once. I could not believe my ears. We were really going to do this.

"Well here is what I have" Ruka exclaimed

I could not hear what he said next. I soon blacked out…..

**This is the first time I wrote a mystery fanfic. I was never that great at writing as much as reading, but I hope you like it. I'm still a little new at this, so wish me luck. Thank you for reading this, and please R&R**

**-mkjc8 **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (sob) nor do I own the characters.**

**Thank you for reading this and please R&R**

I woke up to a bright light. No I am not dead. I look around the room to see everyone was there.

"How long was I out?"

They looked a little startle before they replied.

"Around 10 minutes" Yuu said

I looked at them with wide eyes. Everyone had concern faces on, but Hotaru. She had an annoyed face.

"Thanks for wasting our time"

I raised an eyebrow at her, but I said nothing else. It took me a second to notice that the setting is unfamiliar. It looked like an everyday house. Not too messy, nor is it too clean.

"Where am I?"

"My house" Ruka replied

I try to recollect what happened last time. I came up with blanks, nothing at all.

"What happened?" I groaned

"We set up a plan for the serial case" he said calmly

Suddenly the memories came back to me. I stared at them shocked. Why I was not notified of this before they did all this? Of course I would faint from the shock. I place my head in my hands. A headache kept growing. Someone groaned. It took me a second before realizing it was me. I have really lost it.

"You should rest for a while; your head is still adjusting to the shock" Koko said

"I'm fine; now tell me more about the case." I demand

Ruka pulled out some documents and started. Apparently, my theory on the last known case was the biggest possibility. They believed that the last case can still be connected to the other ones too. The media did not release much about the case except for the estimated time and the area. The police kept it discreet, so it won't cause too much chaos. So it must be connected because it would be impossible to know about the K mark.

"What are the similarities between all the victims?" I asked

"All women were around their 20's and two of them were food critic."

Could it be a coincidence two of them are food critics. I scrunch up my eyebrows as I thought it through. If so, what about the other victims?

"Hotaru can you get some information on the local restaurants that got bad critics in the last few months? "I said

"Ruka what else did you get?"

All of them were in the same 200 mile radius from each other. I quickly got a map and marked the crime scene. I connect all of them together. My eyes widen at it; my deduction was right. It shows a giant unfinished K. I showed it to everyone. They looked at it astonished, and with a little bit of hope.

"If I am right it can show us the next crime scene; if you labeled it by date you can see the direction it is going."

Everyone had a bit more hope in them. They looked happier.

"I got the restaurants" Hotaru replied monotonously

I acted fast. We only had so much time here.

"Ruka can you act as a regular customer in these restaurant, and Yuu can you go undercover as the victim's friend to get more sense in where they went before their deaths. Koko you can go with Yuu or Ruka. Hotaru try to get a hold of any suspicious activity from managers and owners of the restaurants. Anna, Nonoko you girls try to get a warrant for the bodies. Tell me as soon as you can on what you got. We'll all meet up again in three days."

They were fast acting. Everything was like a blur. I took the train home and continue to look at the map once I got there. What does the K mean? Never mind that now, I looked at it again. I had an eerie feeling in my stomach. I ignore it as I pinpoint the next location.

~'~'~'~'~'~

It's been three day since I last seen them. There was another meeting yesterday with the chief on the investigation. There was not as much evidence since last time. All they had was how the body tissue was damaged due to carbon monoxide poisoning. They showed us how the stab wounds had only severely injured the person, but the poisoning was the final straw. Everyone else had not attended this meeting. They were still busy gathering more evidence. I wrote down a note to remind myself to tell the twins about this meeting. I had 30 minutes left until the gathering. The gathering place was at my place this time. I went to get all my evidence in my desk. When I went in there; something was abnormal. Someone tampered with my stuff. There were many things not in the same place as I put them in. It was always a good thing to have photographic memory at times. I looked around to see if anyone took something; nothing at all. I had locked up all my files on the serial case. I carefully looked around to see if there are any smudges from fingerprints. Nothing, this guy is a pro. We are currently in the police department, so it's possible someone from here tampered with my stuff. No one would be an idiot enough to sneak into the police department. It was also concluded considering the person left very little evidence. If I did not have this ability, I may have never known. I looked around to see if anyone was there, and hurriedly went home. On my way home I couldn't help but feel like someone was following me. I delayed my entrance into the train, hoping it would trick the pursuer. At the last minute I jumped on the train. I kept getting paranoid as I reached my neighborhood. I went around various corners until I felt safe enough to go home. Once I reached home, I quickly shut the front door and locked it.

"What's wrong Mikan" Yuu asked

"Yea you look like you were about to get killed" Koko joked

I snorted at the irony. My heart was still pounding frantically. I sat down on my couch, and pulled out my files.

"Someone tampered with my stuff today, and I was being followed today"

"They did not trace you back here did they?"

"No I manage to shake them off my tail and thank you for your concern" I said irritably

They all blushed. They sat down and took out their files. I searched through all my files to see if there was anything stolen. The paranoia in me grew drastically. There in the middle of the files was a giant K written in blood. I felt like I was going to be sick. I squeaked out loud. All their eyes turned to me as the paper fell down. They all looked at it with shock. Nonoko put on some gloves and carefully took the paper.

"I'm going to examine this paper for fingerprint" she said softly

She took out her fingerprint kit and quickly went to work. There were no fingerprints on it. It must have been from the same person. The serial killer is in the police department. It could not be the six. They had no time to do that and make it here before them. Someone is working on the inside.

"We should tell someone about this." Yuu said

"NO, there is no one we can trust in there. All the police are a suspect now." I snapped

"Why should we trust you? It seems a little sketchy on how everything only happened to you." Yuu accused

"Why would I lie like that? Even if I was the killer, the lies would be too outrageous. Can't you see the killer is trying to break us apart?" I just about screamed

"She's right; I see no evil intent in her." Koko said

"Why should I trust you also? You could be working with her for all I know."

Soon screams and arguments surrounded the room. I could barely here my own thoughts.

"QUIET!" Hotaru scream

The screaming stopped but I could still feel the heavy tension in the room.

"Stop freaking out like five year olds, or do you want the killer somewhere out there to continue laughing at our stupidity. You guys are so annoying, we all have one common goal; to find Natsume and I don't want to see pointing fingers until we do find him." Hotaru said monotonously

We fell into silence as we comprehended the words. Guilt was beginning to build up in people.

"Sorry the stress is really getting to me" Yuu said

"Same here"

Since the fracas was over, we continue to go over the evidence. Ruka went first. Apparently two specific restaurants were acting very suspicious. The owners would always get into a fight with the customer. Both of them said and I quote:

"I'll kill you!"

I thought this through. There was something bugging me about this. It seemed a little too obvious. The notorious killer was smart and deceiving. He managed to make the police run around in circles like his own little toys. I asked Hotaru, and she found some past criminal record on them. Yuu discovered the victims went into those articular restaurants before their deaths. They might as well barge in here and say "I did it; I kill them". It is possible they have connections with the killer. The killer could possibly be using them. I frowned at this scenario. Nonoko and Anna could not get anything, but they did get photos and scans on it. They discovered that the criminal could have possibly increased the decomposing process. That made the time frame wider. They believe that the time of death was at least 24 hours before the discovery. That made it more difficult for me to locate the next area, where he is going to kill. I manage to get the approximate time and location. We started moving. The killing spree was most likely going to happen today in an hour. We soon reached the destination. We waited for 45 minutes but there were no signs of him. I scrunched my eyebrows. Fifteen minutes and he was still no here. Why was he not here, unless he was using this situation to his advantages? My eye widen at that realization. Who was he going to kill next? I tried to think of someone but none came. What could help him? Then what Ruka discussed with us popped into my head. He was trying to eliminate any connections he had. He wanted to reduce the chance of getting caught. I screamed in frustration. Some people looked at me in shock, but I ignored them. I quickly ran down the street and hailed for a taxi.

"TAXI!"

When I went in, I blurted out the address and asked him to step on it. We reached there ten minutes later. I stare at it in horror. We were too late. Blood was everywhere. I screamed bloody murder. I could not take this anymore. I took my keys and tried to kill myself. I then felt pain on my neck and I soon fainted again.

_**I'm sorry for not uploading it earlier. I have been busier than usual. I'll try to write earlier. I will probably tell you if I go on HIATUS. I'm not going any time soon as far as I know. Thank you for reading this and please R&R.**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**|**_

_**\/**_


End file.
